Rivals
by faithsette
Summary: Kate Beckett and Richard Castle are both YouTubers with an "anything you can do I can do better" rivalry. Prompt fill. AU.
1. Chapter 1

This is a prompt from the castlefanficprompts blog that I gave a shot at filling on tumblr yesterday, so I figured I'd post it here as well (with a few minor tweaks).

**Prompt**: We're both rival YouTubers with the "anything you can do I can do better" rivalry. Whoever uploads a video first, the other one makes a video exactly like it, but better. Our subscribers ship us even though we live far away from each other. We have an encounter at a con one day.

* * *

They've never met, but they know each other.

Oh, do they know each other.

Katherine Beckett, known simply as Kate to her loyal legion of subscribers, is in what you would call the "elite circle" of YouTubers. With a staggering number of followers - just over 2.5 million as of recently - she's surpassed only by the higher ranking likes of Jenna Marbles, Tyler Oakley, Zoella, and Grace Helbig.

Richard Rogers, known predominately by his online alias Richard Castle, is also a part of this elite circle of YouTubers. His subscriber count is slightly lower than Kate's, coming in at roughly 2.2 million, but he chocks the difference up to the fact that he didn't start his account until at least six months after she made hers.

In their five or so years since joining the online platform, they've each become increasingly more popular, and continue to do so with each passing day, each new subscriber. It wouldn't be a far stretch to say they are the new generation Tyler and Jenna, both in status and content. Kate seems to have followed in Tyler's footsteps – with somewhat of a twist – by using her new-found voice to promote charitable foundations she's involved with, in one form or another. Her videos have a distinct style to them; each one is different from the last, but there's a Kate Beckett stamp to all of them that makes it impossible to mistake her work for anyone else's. Her early videos were wild, as was she, and she's fairly certain those early days are what gained her a vast majority of her followers. Leather jackets, tight jeans, and white tee shirts were prominent fixtures of her first year's worth of videos. Slowly, with time, she's ditched – or rather, toned down – the wild child phase, and revamped her channel, complete with a new theme and message. No one online knows exactly why the drastic change took place, but she's seen – mostly – nothing but positive responses.

Grace, who was her first friend within the YouTube community and is now an extremely close friend outside of the internet as well, has helped her exponentially. It was with her guidance and suggestion that Kate's new platform emerged as is; each day has a different theme and different topics, such as: Miscellaneous Monday, a day in which Kate can make whatever kind of video she wants, and Testimonial Tuesday, where she talks about something – a product, a charity, a book – that she's passionate about. The other days have themes as well, one of the most popular being the day she responds to comments left on her previous videos or tweets she receives. She does frequent Q&amp;A's as well as videos where she'll give advice to those who are seeking some.

Rick, on the other hand, has opted to take on the video styling's of none other than – well, himself. He adds flares of other YouTubers within his videos, such as the comedic quality of Jenna Marbles and outrageous videos somewhat akin to Shane Dawson. His videos started off as crazy college dorm recordings, ranging anywhere from antics with his roommates and other buddies to rants about particular professors, namely those of the English and Creative Writing variety. They evolved slowly over the years, increasing in quality but still keeping the general feel of the content.

His current videos usually involve pranks. He asks his subscribers what kind of pranks they'd like to see in next week's video – he only uploads once or twice a week since the effort that goes into each video is extensive – and he makes some of their suggestions come to life. As long as they're, for the most part, harmless. He takes pride in his escapades, loves the reactions of those he successfully pranks, but he refuses to do anything malicious or inappropriate.

That's not his style.

* * *

Neither knows exactly why the rivalry began, but it's well known in the YouTube world.

It's not a malicious _I'd love to see you crash and burn_ rivalry, but rather a competitive _anything you can do I can do better_ one.

Rick starts it.

He takes a concept from one of Kate's videos and uses it, wildly enhancing it in a way that cockily says, as the rival goes,_ I did this better_.

But she doesn't take notice. Not until the next time.

Kate makes one of her most highly requested videos and turns it into a collab with a visiting Mamrie Hart. It's an adult version of the taste test challenge, played with various alcoholic beverages as opposed to the usual baby food or soda. Each participant picks between five and ten different alcoholic drinks for the other player - who is then blindfolded and handed the small shot glasses - to taste. The one with the most correct guesses wins the challenge. Mamrie wins, besting Kate 9-7, but the younger girl's efforts are highly praised considering the skill her opponent has in this particular area.

Rick takes the video and recreates it with Tyler Oakley, adding high tech effects and music to the background. The video gets millions of views and he wins the challenge 10-8.

He ends the video with, "Your move, Beckett," accompanied by a sly wink.

Her inbox, comments, and tweets are swarmed with messages. They're from both her subscribers and his, mixed emotions filling the spaces. Some – mainly her fans – are furious that he essentially stole her ideas and blatantly called her out. Others are egging her on, telling her to "take him down," and to "show him who's boss!"

She takes the bait.

She recreates one of his most popular videos, a prank video surprisingly enough, and it gets just about as many views, proving that she's – one, hilarious, and two, just as capable of adopting another style as he is.

"Two can play this game," she writes in the description below her video.

And that does it.

With one comment from Rick, the floodgates swing open and a war is started.

"You're on."

* * *

They've been going back and forth in recreating each other's videos since then – sometimes they make blatant copies, trying to one up the other, and other times they change the premise, twisting it to make it their own while still keeping the original concept in tact.

The comments are plastered with scores.

Kate 4, Rick 2.

Rick 7, Kate 6.

The current tally is Kate 11, Rick 9.

* * *

Fangirls, by nature, are not a discrete group. Their subscribers make it no secret that they ship the two rivals, despite the fact that they have never met, never been in the same room. All of their social media outlets are constantly swimming in opinions, statements, and outright questions.

_You guys are so cute pleeeease just date already!_

_YOU TWO ARE KILLING ME_

_ RickCastle and KateBeckett bye rip me_

And Kate's personal favorite:

_So are you two gonna admit you're doin' it or not?_

Sometimes she's tempted to reply to that, make a sarcastic comment about how they're on opposite sides of the country, but she never does. Instead, she just laughs as she scrolls through her mentions.

She ignores the blush that rises to her cheeks with every incoming comment of the same sentiment, doesn't acknowledge the way her heart beats faster when he leaves a comment on one of her videos or mentions her in one of his.

It's been a few months of these games. She puts on a face, pretends that her involvement in this is purely to indulge him and his childish competition, but there's a smile with each new "installment" they release.

She doesn't dare admit that she's enjoying every second of this.

She will not admit that she's beginning to like Richard Castle.

* * *

Rick's ring of followers are far more vocal than Kate's on the topic of their so-called romance.

He scrolls through thousands of comments, almost all of them voicing some kind of opinion - the majority being about how they think he should be dating Kate Beckett, or how they believe the two of them are hiding the relationship they're already in.

It wouldn't be the first secret relationship among fellow YouTubers – couples like Zoe and Alfie and Grace and Chester have done it, after all.

Unfortunately – _what?_ – that's not the case for Rick and Kate.

He finds their friendly back and forth amusing, and he especially loves watching the videos she uploads in response to his. She looks irritated and openly sighs at his antics, but he can see right through that. He knows what it looks like when a person is genuinely having a good time, and Kate Beckett is absolutely showing those signs.

Her smile makes his heart beat a little bit faster, her laugh makes his breathing a little bit more shallow.

But he has a persona to uphold in his videos, so he does.

His demeanor is entirely competitive, cocky, and most of all, flirtatious.

He doesn't admit that he feels something more towards the girl on the other end of this game, doesn't say that he wants to see her smile off screen.

And he absolutely does not admit that he thinks he's falling for Kate Beckett.

* * *

VidCon is buzzing with people, excitement and anticipation seeping out of the pores of every fan and YouTuber in sight.

YouTubers from every corner of the web are in attendance – beauty gurus, daily vloggers, gamers, pranksters, the Brits, the Australians. Each person has their own booth and a pre-scheduled time for their meet up, which is when the fans will line up hours beforehand and wait to meet their favorite YouTuber. The length of the queue lines vary depending on the popularity of the person it's for.

Kate, who traveled to Anaheim specifically for this event, strolls through the grand hall of the venue on her way to her designated meet up sight. She has a worker escorting her for protection, which is entirely new for Kate. Though she's been fairly popular and in the public eye for some time now, this is her first VidCon. She's gone to other conventions, sure, but nothing quite compares to the magnitude of this.

She's stopped several times on the way by young fans asking for autographs and photos, to which she happily obliges.

"Are you going to Richard Castle's booth?" one of the girls asks, eyes wide as she eagerly clutches her day pass to her chest.

Kate raises her brows, hiding the small smile that creeps onto her face. "Maybe."

The girl accepts her answer easily and turns to her friend, squealing something about how they're totally dating, and Kate laughs.

She spots his booth out of the corner of her eye as she walks by and can see him looking – he's not as subtle as he thinks he is – but she keeps her eyes trained in front of her.

She won't let him know she notices him.

* * *

He's just beginning his meet up when he spots her.

Kate Beckett, alive and in the flesh.

She's talking with a group of fans and he admires how personable she is with them. He can't make out anything being said – he's too far away for that – but he watches as the girls immediately burst into hysterics at something she tells them, and he's instantly curious.

But then she's turning away, walking right past his booth on her way to where he assumes is her own.

She's stunning. All long legs and perfectly curled chestnut hair that frames her face.

He lets out a disappointed sigh when she doesn't even glance in his direction, but he makes a mental note to find her meet up as soon as his ends.

He _will_ meet the girl who's proved to him that he's met his match.

* * *

The end of her two hour meet up is closing in and there are only a few fans left in the line. It's been a whirlwind experience so far – especially considering it's still only day one of the convention – but she can't deny that she's loving every second of it.

She finishes up with the sweet girl next to her and turns with a wide smile to greet the next fan.

"Who can I make it out to, sweetheart?" she asks mid spin.

"You can make it out to Rick, honey," the voice next to her says, and she immediately recognizes it.

Her startled eyes are met with the grinning face of none other than Richard Castle. She composes herself quickly, shaking her head and matching the gaze of the man standing in front of her.

This isn't exactly how she pictured meeting him, but she can't say she's surprised that he sought her out.

"Well if it isn't Richard Castle."

He nods. "Indeed it is. And look at you, Katherine Beckett. I must say you're much taller in person."

"You don't say," she rolls her eyes. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"So she's funny in person, too," he quips playfully, and a grin splits across her face. "But I must admit that I'm a little disappointed."

Her smile falls and her brows scrunch in a veiled hurt. "I'm sorry?"

"Everyone in front of me in line got a hug." He waggles his eyebrows, opening his arms.

_Oh_.

She can feel her face heat up and prays that he doesn't notice the change beneath the bright lights of the center. Her tongue catches between her teeth as she narrows her eyes, but he doesn't falter.

Instead, he moves an inch closer, his brows rising expectantly. She can hear the hushed whispers of the few fans still in line and the squeals of the audience that they seem to have drawn. There are giggles and fingers pointing, and even a few people chanting, enthusiastically encouraging them further.

"Wouldn't want you to feel left out now, would we?" she jests quickly, a challenging grin on her face.

She steps into his arms, accepting his hug, and the sound of roaring applause around them is deafening. Rushes of people surround the two, asking for autographs and pictures with both of them. Rick and Kate are situated on either side of the fans who come up, each smiling broadly for the camera.

Kate doesn't outwardly react to the sensation of Rick's large hand on her shoulder, not even when he brushes tiny circles over her shirt, movements so small and precise that none of the girls coming up even take notice.

But she does.

* * *

They finish after about twenty minutes and everyone's moved on, leaving just the two of them in her meet up area.

"So, Kate," Rick starts, moving to sit down next to her at the table. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," she agrees. "I was beginning to think you only existed behind a computer screen."

He laughs. "It seems that way sometimes, doesn't it?"

She's thinking of something to say when he speaks again. "You ever think about moving out to LA?"

"I've thought about it," she admits with a nod. LA is the YouTube capital of the world – moving there seems like the logical choice, but she's having trouble with the prospect of leaving New York.

Rick nods understandingly. "It's hard at first. But if I can make the jump from New York to LA, you definitely can." She looks up, coming face to face with expressive, sparkling blue eyes. "If you ever decide to, I'd be happy to help."

She quirks an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound very rival-like of you, now, Rick."

"No," he laughs. "But I think we both know we were never _truly_ rivals."

Her lips curl into a smile because he's right. Deep down, despite the competitive back and forth they've formed, she knows there was never any of the ill intent that often accompanies rivalries.

Before she can voice her agreement, both of their phones start buzzing against the tabletop.

They share similar confused looks as they unlock their phones, each checking to see what the cause of the notifications is.

"It's Twitter," Rick says.

Kate looks at her own phone, having found the same conclusion.

It's clear they're looking at the same thing when they look at each other, both wide eyed.

_I'M SCREAMING THEY HAVE TO BE TOGETHER RichardCastle and KateBeckett at VidCon! #CRYING_

All of the incoming tweets are different variations of the same message, accompanied with pictures of the two of them hugging, obviously snapped by the near by fans during their first encounter.

"Should we tell them the truth?" Rick asks, eyes glancing between Kate and the app.

She shoots a conspiratorial grin at him. "And ruin the fun? No," she shakes her head. "Let's keep them guessing."

"In that case," he begins, getting up from the table with an outstretched hand. "Care to accompany me for some food, Beckett?"

Kate stands, grabbing the offered hand with a nod.

"I'd like that," she smiles, linking her arm with his as they walk out of the hall.

* * *

(For those of you that are reading my other story: I _am_ working on the next chapter of How to Disappear, I promise!)

I intended for this to be a one-shot, but I've been asked for a sequel, so I might add a follow up chapter at some point!


	2. Chapter 2

This took a lot longer to post than I had intended, and I apologize for that! But I hope you all enjoy it, and I'd love to hear what you think!

* * *

They get together a little over two months after they meet at VidCon.

Their video antics are kept up for those two months, to keep the familiarity going, but then they stop. Not completely, though - no, they'll keep recreating each other's videos in the same way they have been, but only every so often. It won't be a weekly thing anymore. Some of the fans are upset by the change, but they come up with something better, something more creative to upload on their channels to fill the void.

They begin to collab - _properly_.

Their fans make quick work of shipping them even more so now than they did before they were together in videos. In person, anyway. They guess and speculate about them being a couple, some seemingly confident in their assertions and others just fantasizing and shipping them for fun, but no one really knows for sure.

They keep it a secret for a few more months, something special that's just between the two of them. It's difficult when Kate goes back to New York and Rick stays in Los Angeles, but they make it work. He calls every night, they talk for an hour - give or take - and then they say goodnight, neither of them actually hanging up when they say they will. It's like teenage love all over again, how they sit there, refusing to be the first one to hang up. They just stay on the phone, a comfortable silence lingering between them as they listen to the other one breathe. Eventually, one of them falls asleep - usually Kate - and Rick whispers another quiet _goodnight _before hanging up.

Their relationship is made public after about five months, during one of the weekend trips Kate makes out to see him.

Rick starts making a video and it's exactly like every other: he begins with his rehearsed intro - the one that's become somewhat of a trademark for him - and he tells a story about something funny that's happened to him during the week, but then that's where it changes. Instead of introducing his newest prank video, or any kind of prank video at all, he doesn't.

"Alright, guys," he says into the camera. "This weeks video is going to be a bit different. I know, I know, _where's the prank video, Rick?!_ Next week, don't worry." He pauses, can't help the smile that creeps onto his face. "This week I have the honor of doing a collaboration with the incomparable, the incredible, the lovely…"

Kate pops out from the background, waving and smiling broadly as she walks up and takes a seat next to him.

"Miss Kate Beckett!"

She rolls her eyes at the introduction but grins nonetheless. They do a challenge video; it's one that's been going around lately, the newest trend it seems, and it's been done by Jenna Marbles, Tyler Oakley, and a few other YouTubers already. One person puts on headphones and blasts some form of music, loud enough to ensure that they can't hear any other outside noise. The other person will face them and say a number of sentences, while the one who is wearing the headphones has to read their lips and figure out what's being said.

In theory, it's simple.

But in actually doing it, they realize that it's - well, _not_. At all.

Kate's not great, but Rick's downright awful. He may be skilled at using his lips, but not so much at reading them.

Her sentences are fairly simple, too. She starts off easy, giving him things like, "the dog jumped over the cat," or "liar, liar, pants on fire." He's surprisingly close with the first one, on the first try no less, but the same can't be said for the second.

"My plants are on fire?!" he practically yells, eyes comically wide as he looks behind him at his one, lone potted plant.

Which, suffice to say, is _not _on fire.

She's doubled over in laughter, a few tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she calms herself down. The pads of her fingers wipe at her cheeks and she covers her mouth, a poor attempt to stifle the new bouts of laughter at the look on his face. He's shaking his head, muttering something about how _Felix is a nice plant, okay_.

She nods thoughtfully, as if talking to a child, because _of course_ he's named his plant Felix.

He misses most of the others too, even though she's pretty sure a few of them were on purpose. There's really no reason he should have missed her giving him _his own name_ as a phrase. She doesn't tell him that on camera, though, just narrows her eyes and shakes her head at the ridiculous sentences he spouts back at her.

And then it's his turn to pick sentences for her to guess. Once she's suited up - or, head-phoned up, really - he starts. His are by no means as simple as hers were and she realizes that right away. But still, she's not all that bad at this challenge. Much better than she would've guessed, anyway, especially given what she's got to work with.

"Pancakes are the Socrates of breakfast foods."

She blinks, both hands covering the headphones as she looks back at him. "Pancakes and sausages are breakfast foods?" He shakes his head, but mouths _close_. "Pancakes and seasonings are breakfast foods?" He shakes his head again.

After a few more attempts he finally just tells her, and she huffs. "Really, Castle?"

"It's a good one!"

"The _Socrates of breakfast foods_?" she mimics incredulously, brows raised. "_That's_ your idea of a good one?" He nods proudly. "Alright, let's go, next one."

He scrolls through the note in his phone, looking at the list of pre-determined sentences he's written out.

"I can see Russia from my house," he says slowly, punctuating each syllable to the best of his ability. He wants to win - even though given his atrocious performance, that's not likely to happen - but he can at least enunciate for her.

She's squinting at him, mouth somewhat open, tongue peeking out as she tries to decipher what he's telling her.

He repeats it when she continues to stare at him. "I can see Russia from my house."

"I kissed a French man in front of my house," she says, louder than necessary because of the music in her ears. Her face scrunches up as she says it, her nose twitching in a way he finds absolutely adorable.

He feigns hurt, slapping a hand over his chest. "Kate, I'm wounded."

She doesn't have to hear to know what he's said. Her response is a well perfected eye roll and a sarcastic, "I'm sure you'll live."

That's not the moment their relationship is confirmed, though. It's pretty obvious at that point, given his - expertly faked - reaction. He knows, and she knows, that the fans will take that as confirmation, or at least take it and run with it for all of their shipping needs, but he has something else planned entirely.

He has one more phrase left, and he knows exactly what it's going to be.

It's risky, doing it here, now, in this moment. Especially when she's none the wiser and he has no idea what her reaction will be. But, on the plus side, it isn't live - he can always edit it out later if it doesn't go as he plans. Or, of course, she could kill him and then he won't have a chance to edit it out.

It's a toss up, really.

But it's also a chance he's willing to take. And if all goes well, they'll have a nice video documenting the moment.

She's looking at him expectantly, waiting for the last sentence, and the look in her eyes is playfully competitive. She knows she has this in the bag, even if she doesn't get the last one, because he only got one of his correct. And then he grins - the mischievous grin that brings crinkles to the corners of his eyes - and she knows he's up to something. If there's anything she's learned about Richard Castle in the time that she's been dating him, and hell, even before they started dating, it's that nothing good can come from that look.

"Ready?"

He's still smiling and she wants to know what he's doing, but she just nods.

"Do your worst," she prompts, returning with a grin of her own.

He takes a breath. "I love you."

She doesn't react right away, but he can see the change in her eyes, a flicker of something new, something like recognition. Her breathing speeds up slightly as she tries to figure out if he _actually _said what she thinks he just said or if she's completely making it up and reading his lips wrong. He doesn't blame her for taking her time, really, because if he _didn't _say that and she guessed it, it probably could have been pretty awkward.

"I love you," he says again, for good measure, so she'll know that she's not seeing things.

Her eyes widen and he hesitates, waits for the reaction. But then the corners of her lips curve upwards, forming the most beautiful smile he thinks he's ever seen. She still doesn't say anything, just keeps blinking away the apparent shock, and then she takes off the headphones.

"I love you?"

He lets out a low laugh. "Is that a question?"

She's out of her chair now as she leans forward, cupping his cheeks in her hands. Her eyes are leveled with his and he can see the swirling hazel orbs sparkling in front of him, just as stunning as the girl they belong to.

"No," she shakes her head. "I love you, too."

Her voice is breathy and shaky, no doubt still getting over the surprise, but then she kisses him. It's soft and sweet and so _her _that he can't help but smile into it. When they break apart, Kate's tongue is pulled - adorably - between her teeth and neither of them can shake the looks of happiness or the lopsided grins from their faces.

This went as well as he hoped it would, if not better.

He wraps his arm around her, pulling her to sit down in his lap as he turns back to the camera. "So, that's about it for this video," he grins, laughing when she bows her head. "See you next week!"

They both wave to the camera lens, Kate shaking her head and Rick alternating his gaze between it and her, and then he cuts it off. They give no more explanation, but he doesn't think they need it. It wasn't said outright that they're dating, but kids these days are smart - and, well, they weren't exactly discrete. They did just, very literally, confess their love for each other on camera.

"Did you really just…"

He nods. "I did. And if I remember correctly," he intertwines his fingers with hers. "You did too."

She just smiles and leans back into him, wrapping her arm around his neck.

It seems that she was wrong. Something good _can _come from that grin after all.

* * *

It takes Kate several more months of stressful decision making and planning, but she finally moves out to Los Angeles. Her apartment is a decent size; it's nothing fancy, but it's delicate and homey and that's what she likes about it. She probably could have gotten a bigger place - it's no secret that the salary of the more popular YouTubers can put them in the millions - but she's never been one to splurge on herself, not really.

Eventually, she'll probably move out and get a bigger apartment. Maybe even a house, somewhere down the road, but she can't think about that right now. A house is too permanent, too _final_, and she's not ready for that yet. She likes the flexibility of an apartment - she can stay for years or move out after a few months. Houses are more difficult in that respect.

But, still, the option is on the table. For later. Much later.

For now, she just looks out her living room window with a sigh as she observes the people passing by. Some are on bikes, others going for a jog, and some more seem to just be walking from place to place.

It's a stark contrast to New York. The weather is a complete turnaround that she's still trying her best to adjust to. If she were back at home - well, technically this _is _her home now - she'd be in jeans and a nice jacket, but instead, she stands in a pair of high waisted shorts and a nice, brightly colored top.

Rick's been there to help her throughout the whole process and she couldn't be more grateful. His own move was years ago, of course, but it's the transition from East Coast to West Coast nonetheless, so he knows how she's feeling. The whole thing is utterly terrifying to her - the new surroundings, the unknown territory she's about to venture into - and she's just trying to keep her head above water and avoid the fallout she keeps imagining is only around the corner.

Her videos have been going up steadily in views, and she's now closing in on almost 3.4 million subscribers. It's absolutely _crazy_. She can't seem to comprehend the number, doesn't fully understand how so many people are watching her, enjoying her content, supporting her.

But they are.

She's standing at the island in the kitchen now, her elbows the only things propping her up and keeping her from collapsing onto the marbled tile.

There are still a number of boxes that have to be unpacked and they're all scattered around the apartment in varying rooms. Clothes litter the furniture from earlier when she was looking for a specific pair of shorts that she knew she brought - but, of course, it turns out they were in the last possible box she could have checked. She hasn't gotten around to putting everything away just yet, hence her search.

"Hey, breathe," she hears the voice next to her and lifts her head slowly.

She lets out a sigh, but can't help returning his smile. "I am breathing," she deadpans.

He just gives her a look. "Kate."

"I know, I know," she groans. "It's just a lot to take in, you know."

He nods. "I do know. But you'll be just fine."

"You don't know that," she rolls her eyes, bringing her gaze to lock with his. "LA is a big place, a lot of big names."

"And you'll be one of those names."

His words are confident, laced with nothing but pure sincerity and her face softens. She stands back from the counter and doesn't resist when he pulls her into his side, rubbing the same comforting circles on her shoulder that he did many, many months ago.

"Maybe," is all she says, quietly.

But a part of her wants to believes him. And maybe, below all of the newborn terror of being in a foreign place, a part of her already does believe him. She's fully aware that she's become much more well known than she has been in the past - it's not a secret, and it's hard to downplay that fact when you're rounding out on four million subscribers. She has so many fans, so many supporters that have been there from the very beginning, that she thinks she might have a shot at making it in this city.

While she knows there are always people who will want to see her fall, she's already got one keeper at her side.

And now that she's in LA, despite how horrifying it may seem right now, she knows she can really only go up from here.

* * *

Things blow up quickly.

Within a matter of months she gains another half a million subscribers - as does Rick, and he likes to joke that he was just being polite and waiting for her to hit 4 million first - and does a handful of new collabs with other big names in the industry. She continues to make videos with Rick, and adds names like Jenna Marbles, Tyler Oakley, Joey Graceffa, and Colleen Ballinger to the ever-growing list.

She's offered late night spots on different talk shows, taking part in their comedy skits, and attends more conventions across the country. Rick does just as well and ends up guest starring on an episode of MTV's Punk'd.

He gets more offers from who he calls "professional pranksters," and he's been told that he'll continue to get guest spots on their shows in the upcoming months. Things like Cash Cab and You've Been Pranked! are just a few of them, but she's confident that the offers will keep rolling in. Because it's Rick, and he's great at what he does. She makes a show of groaning at some of his jokes or rolling her eyes at his antics, but he's really, _truly _hilarious. She's proud of everything he's doing, and he's _great_ at it, and she couldn't be more happy for him. She's knows he's been her number one fan the whole time, but she's also been his. Seeing him do these incredible things and conversing with people who do exactly what he loves is inspiring.

And hearing him talk about it all, beaming because of the opportunities and the experiences he's getting, is icing on the cake.

Everything is time consuming, stressful, and exhausting. Neither of them regret it, because they're both doing exactly what they wanted to be doing, but they also breathe collective sighs of relief when they manage to get a week free. No projects, no videos, no worries, just relaxation.

She spends a few of those nights at his apartment, reveling in the beautiful feeling that comes with really, truly having nothing of importance to do.

He walks over to where she's sitting - slumped down comfortably on the couch, her legs propped up on his coffee table - with a glass of champagne in hand.

"What's this for?"

He shrugs as he takes a seat next to her, letting out a contented breath when his body sinks into the cushions. "Just celebrating. Life, our break, our accomplishments, being here with you…"

"That's worth celebrating, I'd say." She smiles in thanks and then looks him over curiously. "Better bring some more over, then. Apparently I am drinking for two, you know."

She's no longer looking at him to notice his face pale immediately or his eyes shoot open. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing quickens, his mouth opening and closing silently.

"Kate?" She turns to him, her brows scrunched in confusion at his voice and the sudden look on his face. "Are you…"

It takes a few seconds but then her eyes widen, realization spreading over her features as she replays her last statement in her mind. A knowing grin breaks out on her face and she fights back the chuckle that's threatening to burst out. She just continues to stare at him and the panicked deer-in-the-headlights look he's currently sporting for a few more seconds before she finally puts him out of his misery.

"I'm not pregnant, Rick," she all but laughs, rolling her eyes as he releases the breath he was holding. "You do realize I'm _drinking_, right?"

Oh. Yeah. You can't do that when you're pregnant.

He mouths _right _and his cheeks redden at the mix-up. "You said drinking for two but I just heard the _for two_ part, and I just-"

"Calm down, bud," she says playfully, nudging his feet with hers. "You don't have a glass for yourself."

He gets it now.

"I was the two," he finishes for her, laughing at himself.

She nods. "I think you need a drink now," she says seriously, patting his knee as she gets up. There's already a glass sitting on the counter by the fridge, the bottle of champagne next to it, and she shakes her head, realizing he probably forgot about it while pouring hers.

He lets his head fall back onto the couch while she heads to the kitchen, another sigh escaping his throat. He has to admit that there's a pang of sadness in stomach and he tries to push it down, but then he's picturing a tiny baby with her button nose and piercing eyes and maybe his hair and he can't help the small smile that forms. But it's too soon to be thinking about that - way too soon to be imaging any of this, considering the thought was born from a complete misunderstanding on his part - so he keeps it to himself.

_However_, he thinks as she makes her way back with his glass and a few other snacks she grabbed along the way, he has no doubt in his mind that this is what he wants. She smiles down at him when she hands him the drink and he knows his eyes are sparkling with something completely different than the terror they were mere moments ago.

He wants it all. With her.

Eventually.

* * *

VidCon is coming up again, and this time Rick and Kate are going together.

It's crazy to think that it's only been a year, but then again, it almost seems like it's been a lifetime since they met. It's truly amazing what a single year can do, and just how much can change in those short 365 days. Everything's different - better different - and both of them feel like, in some ways, completely different people.

Kate's no longer sitting in her chilly New York apartment filming by herself, and Rick's no longer waiting for something better to come along. It already has, and she's standing right next to him, leaning into his side as they stand at the hotel bar.

"I'll have a vodka soda, please," she tells the bartender, who looks her over once, gauging her age, before he nods. She's used to people thinking she's younger than she actually is, and even though it can be annoying at times, she knows she'll appreciate it later on in life.

Rick holds up two fingers. "Make it two, thanks."

The bartender brings their drinks back quickly and they find their way to an empty table a few feet away.

"So," Rick starts. "Crazy to be back, isn't it?"

She nods around the rim of the glass. "I can't believe it's been a year already."

"A very incredible year, I'd say." He's smiling at her, so happy and in love and she knows exactly how that feels.

"Eh," she says, lazily shrugging her shoulders. She can't keep a straight face though, and he narrows his eyes at her when she cracks into a sly grin. "No, it really has been an amazing year. Mostly thanks to you."

He shakes his head. "All you, Kate."

"You made coming here easier. It was less terrifying knowing I already had a friend to help out."

He covers one of her hands with his. "Doesn't hurt that said friend is ruggedly handsome," he smirks, waggling his eyebrows.

"And you ruined it," she laughs, shaking his hand off of hers.

They talk for a bit longer as they sit there, just enjoying each other's company. A few fans come over once in a while to ask for photos with them, to which they happily oblige, and they spend a few minutes having conversations with them.

Everyone's ecstatic about them being together - the response after their kind-of-announcement video was insane; comments were flooding in and ranged from things like _I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!_ and _HOLY SHIT, YOU GUYS OH MY GOD_ to Kate's personal favorite, _so like now you can't deny that you're doin' it right _\- and although the reactions don't actually have any bearing when it comes to what happens with their relationship, it's nice to know that they have so many people rallying behind them and supporting it, anyway.

"Looks like you were wrong about this being a more secluded hotel bar," she laughs.

She doesn't actually mind people coming up to them - they're all, for the most part, very sweet - but he'd said earlier that this specific one was _super isolated_ and _no one comes here, Kate_.

He shrugs, waving his hand around dismissively. "Maybe not." He looks at her, suddenly nothing but pride shining in his eyes. "But I _was _right about one thing."

She hums as she swirls the drink around in her hand. "And what is that?"

"Your first day in LA you said that it was a big place with big names." She nods slowly, knowing now where he's going with this. "I said you'd be one of them," he reminds, watching as she bows her head, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

It was announced earlier in the week, after months of negotiating, that Kate's been given her own E! television show. It's a travel show, combining new media - the internet - and traditional media - television. She'll travel around the country all summer - to places picked by the viewers, thus increasing the fan interaction - with different guests each week. Rick's going with her as a co-host of sorts, and he'll be there each week, along with the other person they choose to come with. It'll all be pre-shot, and there's still a number of different things to figure out and settle on, but it's happening.

It's exciting and horrifying and just _everything _all wrapped into one. She couldn't imagine doing it with anyone but him by her side, truthfully, and even though there will be others with them, she'd be content with just him. Spending a summer experiencing the country in ways they've never been able to before, together, is something she'll cherish forever, no matter what else the two of them continue to achieve after it's over.

If someone had told her a year ago that she'd be traveling around the United States for her own show, with her beyond incredible boyfriend, she'd have laughed in their face.

"I was right."

"Lucky guess," she says, but she's still grinning right back at him.

He shakes his head. "You're special, Kate. I knew you were going to do great things then, and now you finally get to go out and experience them."

"Thank you," she whispers, looking up at him through her lashes. "For being there, for believing in me even when I didn't. Just… for being mine."

"Always."

He reaches out and finds her hand once more, wrapping it warmly in his before he starts rubbing the soft skin between her thumb and index finger. The grin on his face threatens to split it in two, but he doesn't bother trying to stop it.

Despite everything going on, despite both of their hectic schedules in the coming months, he's beginning to think that the _eventually _he imagines for them may not be all that far off after all.

* * *

Just a little note: Thanks to the one comment for making me realize the version uploaded was not the edited one. It was blunt and although I'm sure it probably could've been worded more politely than it was, it did the job.

In no way was Rick supposed to just sit back and do nothing. I posted this on tumblr first, realized I focused a bit more on Kate while I was reading it through again, and fixed it to add more about his accomplishments. What I failed to do, however, was transfer the same edit into the document here, where I originally wrote it out.

That was my fault for not catching that I uploaded the pre-edit version, so I've fixed that now.


End file.
